kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Push
Push & Pull is a advance type of ability involving the pushing and pulling of objects using Magnetism. Description This ability is an advance form of Telekentic/wind based powers, which allow the user to creates two types of natural opposing forces directly off their bodies which can be used in two ways: Repelling Force ''': By using their right hand, he user can push any object or person they wish in a 500m radius, which they can even push things away from them directly off their bodies like flames or water. They can push anything away they desire, although the heaver the object, the bigger the force is required in order to push it . This type of force can also be enhanced via body motion, for example, the user can release a far greater amount of repelling force and increase the range of the force, if they use two hands, instead of one, or if they use their entire body to apply force, instead of just swinging one arm to the side. However all this is done directly, off the user's body, and cannot create repelling force around them, only off them. '''Attractive Force: By using thier left hand, he user can pull anything they wish to them in a 200m radius, however this type of force cannot be enhanced like its counterpart, although this type of force can lift people allowing the user to pull themselves off the ground allowing for flight, and is the only one of the two forces the user can create in a specific area around them that is not directly near them, or off their body. Another aspect that defines Push & Pull, is that the user is able to take both Repelling 'and '''Attractive '''force, and mege them into a state called "'Hydraulic Force", which causes both forces to violently bounce off each, due to both forces rejecting each other creating a giant expolsion of compressed air. By combing both forces the user can use it create waves of compressed air which can be shot, at high speeds at opponets, can even be used to allow the user to bounce the compressed air off their bodies, to jump great distances, or shatter ground apart. The user can even punch and release the air upon impact litteraly blowing the user away in pieces. How it Exactly Works When others on the battlefield see this power for the first time, they believe its some sort of wind manipulation however that isn't the case, this power is extremely complex while it may have some wind properties, it also combines the properties of telekinesis as well. The whole way this power works is quite simple if the opponent is skilled enough to decipher the way it functions, so get ready for the lovely world of Magnetism. To put it simply, think the user as one giant magnet, in the real world magnets generally create an invisible force of magnetism around themselves called a Magnetic Field, which is also the field the user is creating when this power. It's also worth nothing the fact that a magnetic field is invisible for a reason, Magnetic Fields are able to penetrate any type of material, not just air, this why when you use magnets, between wood, paper, and even iron, they still find some way to connect. Magnets also have two opposite ends called a North Pole (Attract) and a South Pole (Repel), and the the north pale is the part that attract the south pole of a second magnet, which is the reason why they "stick" together. It's like they say opposites attract right? However how can the user act as both poles? The user has a switch, this is done subconsciously by the user, the user simply switches from a South Pole or North Pole whenever they chose. However the biggest question is how can the user act as both ends, when releasing compressed air? This is done simply, by the user using simply splitting their body into two magnets with two south poles. When two south poles, face each other they repel each other, and this goes back to the Magnetic Field, The strength of the field around the magnet(in the case it would be the user) depends on how close you get: it's strongest very near the magnet and falls off quickly as you move away. (That's why a small magnet on your table has to be quite close to things to attract them. This also means the close you are to the user the deadlier this power is.) So in the real world if you put two magnets’ South Poles together, their magnetic fields which are touching extremely close together will cause them to go haywire, and if you let go of those two magnets they will be sent flying. In the case of the user, he is able to store this explosive called “Hydraulic Force” and use it create compressed air which can be shot directly off their body, or as an projectile. So that’s how it basically works. Techniques Down Push: The user claps their hands together and creates a massive down pull of attractive force in a specific area, pulling enemies straight into the ground with massive force crushing them, and making it hard to move, this last about 5 seconds. Great Repel: The user extends their arms down facing the ground with their hands open and gather amounts of inward force in the palm of their hands, and, by throwing their their arms upwards the user creates a strong explsovie force of outward force, which than casues anything directly infront of the user to be pushed back away from them at great distances. Three Hundred Sixty Degree Sphere: With the same concept of Great Repel, however instead the user sticks both hands out to their side and gather large amounts of inward force into the palm of their hands, and than proceed to spin their body in a 360 manner, and by doing so they create a large sphere around them, that quickly pulls and pushes away objects around them. While not as strong as Great Repel, this tecnhnique allows the user to have full body coverage, protecting themselves all around at minimal cost of power. 100 Pound Cannon: The user stores up repulsive force in one hand, and than release it as a punch causing it to than emit a large beam of energy upon contact. 1000 Pound Cannon: A upgraded version of the 100 Pound Cannon, in which the user puts both hands together and stores up repulsive force than releases it in a strong beam of energy to send opponents away. Category:Power Category:Ike Dreyar